Just a Dream
by firewheel3
Summary: This is the boy's journey to get back their girls. Why did they break up with them? Will they come back? Read and find out! Song-fic to Nelly's Just a Dream. NOT A 1-SHOT BUT IT IS MY 1ST SO GO EASY AND REVIEW!
1. Broken Hearts

'I was thinkin' bout her Thinkin' bout me Thinkin' bout us What we gonna be Open my eyes and It was only just a dream So I travel back Down that road Will she come back No one knows I realize It was only just a dream'

Fina, Fabian's POV

'I was at the top and now It's like I'm in the basement Number 1 spot now she find her a replacement'

I couldn't believe it... Nina... Beautiful, smart, wonderful, MY, Nina Martin was leaving me.

"W-what?" I stuttered out, not knowing how to take it all in.

"Sorry Fabian but I'm leaving you. I hope you understand." We've been together 3 years since senior year in high school. Now... She's gone. As soon as she left the house I lost it. I punched a hole through the wall and broke down crying.

I just don't know how I can live without having Nina to call mine...

Amfie, Alfie's POV

'I swear now i can't take it Knowin' somebody's got my baby Now you ain't around baby I can't think'

For once I wasn't happy. I just couldn't believe the girl I've loved for 3 years is breaking up with me. Amber is everything anyone could want!

"Wait, huh?" I said making sure I heard wrong.

"Sorry Alfie, but boo this isn't going to work. Please understand." Now she's gone. Amber just walked out my door. I con't believe I let her go. When the door shut I picked up the glass I had on the counter and chucked it across the room. Then I ran upstairs crying.

I don't think I can go on...

Patrome, Jerome's POV

'I shoulda got put it down shoulda got that ring 'Cuz I can still feel it in the air See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair'

I didn't know what to do. 3 years ago, I fell in love with the most amazing goth pixie named Trixie. But now she's breaking it off.

"You're... leaving me?" I asked in utter shock.

"Yes Jerome... Sorry, just try and understand this." The girl I love is out of my life forever. Where did I go wrong? I flipped over my coffee table after a moment fo silene, and stomped up the stairs crying.

She was everything to me...

Mickara, Mick's POV

'My love of my life, my shawty, my wife She left me I'm tied 'Cuz i knew that it just ain't right'

She was walking out on me... My amazing, magnificent, wondrous Mara who I've been together with for 3 years is walking out on me.

"Repeat that?" I asked not sure if this was reality.

"Goodbye Mick. Understand this for the sake of both of us." Then she was gone. 3 of the best years of my life... Gone. It was all my fault. But I loved her so much! When the door closed I slammed and broke my door after stomping up the stairs to my room. Then I cried into my pillow.

My significant other was gone...

Fabian's POV

'I was thinkin' bout her I was thinkin' bout me Thinkin' bout us'

I was thinking all about Nina. My thoughts were filled with her. Then my mind wandered off to me. What could I have done! I was stupid... Where did us go?

I decided I had to have a meeting with the boys and their girlfriends so I called them. Knowing that they were probably with them, I just called the boys and told them to come over. Gosh, I'm a wreck. I wish I could fix what was going on but I know I can't.

Alfie's POV

'What we gonna be Open my eyes and It was only just a dream'

What were me and Amber going to be. A family? Whatever it was I knew it was going to be amazing just being around her. I open my eyes to this whole situation and see that it ws too good to be true all along.

Fabian called and said he needed us. He sounded... Hurt? Well nothing compares to the hurt i feel now. But whatever I'll go. We're all like brothers so it would be selfish not to go.

Jerome's POV

'So I travel back Down that road Will she come back'

I go back down the bad road I took... Well I didn't see it so I went down the last road I took, and saw nothing but good things and happy faces! But all I have left to ponder on is, will she come back? It rings off in my head repeatedly... Will she come back? WILL SHE come back? WILL SHE COME BACK!

After having my inner voice yell at me, Fabian called sounding... Broken. Yes broken. I feel the same way, so I decided to got to his house for the meeting he's holding. Dang let me skip the whole get dressed thing and hop in my car.

Mick's POV

'No one knows I realize It was only just a dream'

No one knows Mara like I do. She's spectacular. MARAculous was probably a word they invented when she was first named! No one knows how spontaneous she is. I just wish she would come back. I realize I was living a dream. So it had to end somewhere. I just wished it wouldn't.

Meanwhile, I got an important call from an... Angry? Sounding Fabian. I knew this meeting would be important so I went despite my pajamas, and broken heart, I had to go. Fabian and I are best mates, so I can't let him down. Even now. Dang... Mara left me and now I'm a mess.

Fabian's POV

'When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn And I hope she know she the only one I yearn for'

When everyone got here we all looked the same. Bloodshot eyes from crying, messy hair from demolition, tight t-shirts, and pants as our pajamas. Dang... We. Look. HORRIBLE.

"Guys, she left me!" Everyone said at the same time.

"YOU TOO!" We all pointed to each other.

"YES!" no wonder...

"Well I guess this means we have to sit down and think this through" I said. After some awkward silence Jerome said,

"Trixie was my everything... But I'm still confused as to WHY they would ALL leave us on THE SAME DAY!"

"You know Jerome has a point" Alfie said. "They have to had planned this, but what mistake did we ALL do!"

'More and more I miss her, when will I learn Didn't give her all my love I guess now I got my payback Now I'm in the club thinkin' all about my baby'

"Radio anybody?" I asked now depressed.

"Sure", "Whatever", "Yeah" came across the room. Just a dream by Nelly came on.

"I love this song..." Alfie states and starts singing it. He's not that bad actually.

'HEY, she was so easy to love But WAIT I guess love wasn't enough I'm goin' through it every time that I'm alone'

"Is anybody else crying? I asked the others whose heads were down. They all looked up in reply as the song continued on...

'And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone But she made a decision that she wanted to move on 'Cuz I was wrong'

We all exchanged glances and shook our heads. We bowed them in shame, just as much as deep thought.

'I was thinkin' bout her Thinkin' bout me Thinkin' bout us What we gonna be Open my eyes and It was only just a dream So I travel back Down that road Will she come back No one knows I realize It was only just a dream'

We all knew we were living a dream. That's where the term girl of our dreams comes in to haunt us. If only it were reality. Geez... This song seems to go on forever.

'If you ever loved somebody put your hands up'

We all looked up to see Alfie with his hands up. He bobbed his head towards the radio when we gave him a weird look.

'If you ever loved somebody put your hands up'

Jerome stuck his hands up.

'And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything'

More tears...

'If you ever loved somebody put your hands up'

Mick's hands shot up.

'If you ever loved somebody put your hands up'

Now mine...

'And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything'

'I was thinkin' bout her Thinkin' bout me Thinkin' bout us What we gonna be Open my eyes and It was only just a dream So I travel back Down that road Will she come back No one knows I realize It was only just a dream'

I turned off the radio and sang.

'I was thinkin bout her Thinkin' bout me'

Alfie's turn...

'Thinkin' bout us What we gonna be'

All join in...

'Open my eyes and It was only just a dream'

Jerome says...

'So I travel back Down that road'

Mick...

'Will she come back No one knows'

All...

'I realize It was only just a dream' 


	2. The Breakthrough

Fabian's POV

We were all crying. All 4 of us. That's when I had a breakthrough.

"Guys!" No respond. "Guys?" Still no respond. "GUYS!" They all shot their heads up seeing as to how aggrivated I was getting. "Thank you. Now guess what?"

"What Rutter?" Jerome sneered obviously impatient. The other 2 shot him a look and I glanced at him with a watch it look. "Sorry..." he mumbled "But no really what is it?"

"I think I know where we went wrong..."

"WHAT!"

Nina's POV

It's so sad I had to do it. But it had to be done. If I didn't do it now then the days would drone on and on and on, and I would be killing both him and mine insides. I guess it's better this way. Time for a girl's meeting seeing as to how they're probably done too. I opened my phone and dialed Amber's number. "Amber?"

"Yes Nina?" she was crying...

"I need you to come over right now, o.k?

"O.k. Nina, I'll see you in 15 minutes. 1 down, 2 to go. Next is Patricia. I dialed her number...

"Hello?" I heard from the other line. Patricia was... Crying?

"Patricia?"

"Yes Nina?"

"Do you think you can come over, I've already got Amber, and Mara's next."

"Sure thing" then the dial tone. Last one. I puncheed in Mara's number and let it ring off. "Mara?" I asked.

"Hi Nina, what do you need?" Crying...

"I called over all the girls. Come over to my house right now, o.k?"

"Sure thing. Bye."

"Bye." That was it. I sat around waiting, and thought. They'll be here in 15 minutes so I'll go to the store 5 minutes away. I grabbed my keys, put on some sunglasses and a jacket, and hopped in my Corvette. It was about to rain. Typical English weather. I sped down the highway and stopped at the store. I picked up cupcakes, chips, 4 tubs of Eddy's ice-cream, LOTS of soda, and a bottle of wine. I paid the cashier, and as she said have a nice day I fakely smiled and said "It's too late for that." I walked out the door, and drove home.

"Hey girls." I said seeing as everyone just arrived.

"Hey" Amber said after hopping out her Mustang.

"Hello" said Patricia after getting out her Nisan.

"Hi" Mara said after walking out her Prius.

"Come in I said after getting out my keys. "I got food." Everyone let out a sigh of relief and we got out the food. I looked around at our appearence. We all were dresses in tiny tank tops that came a little above our bottom waist, and p.j. shorts. Boy was our hair a mess. Overall our presence was NOT GOOD We sat in a circle as I passed out our ice-cream.

"Strawberry banana for Amber, mint chocolate for Patricia, rainbow sherbet for Mara, and cookie dough for me." Thank-yous rang throughout the room. We sat quietly for a few minutes, eating our ice-cream, and then I broke the silence. "I can't believe after 3 good years of dating, we had to break up. I'm going to miss it. All of it."

"Aren't we all" said Patricia sheding tears. I looked over at Amber and Mara who were now crying like me and Patricia.

"Awwww... Guys, I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"Nina don't say that." said Mara finally speaking up. "You were right. No matter how bad it hurt us, it wouldh've hurt us even more if we didn't stop it then!"

"Yeah" Amber popped in. "3 years and they didn't propose. I don't think anyone could go on any longer without doubts if the boy loves you or not after 3 whole years!"

"Exactly," Patricia agreed. "no one would be able to go on." At this point I started opening the chips. "I'm still a bit puzzled as to why they didn't propose."

Thoughts were shared around the room until I told the girls to go get their clothes and stuff 'cuz they're going to sleep over for a week or 2. They all agreed. I'm pondering on my thoughts, and holding back tears that are threatening to fall. I looked up at the sky and asked why to God. But I knew that if I didn't leave him, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself, 'cuz I'd only be hurting the both of us, and that wouldn't be fair now would it...? Didn't think so.

Jerome's POV

So what Rutter is saying to us right now is the song. I think this break up is getting to him reeeaaaallll good.

"So," I started off "what you're trying to say is, we didn't propose in time, and they broke it off with us?"

"Yes."

"But why would they break it off. Why not wait for it to happen?"

"He doesn't know." this time it was Mick who popped in. "Dude, think about it, they're girls. No one can get into the mind of a girl. It's way too complicated!"

"Maybe not 1 of us but all of us can!" Alfie's having a breakthrough... Wait, WHAT did I just think? Oh well can't be that bad... "Think about it, 4 girls, 4 boys! But we're paired up with the perfect one's for us, but we all have different personalities!" I think he's on to something... "Fabian is sweet! Jerome is romantic! Mick is the 'My Hero' image, and I'm a good listener! Together, we can probably get into 1 girl's head at a time!" Wow. He's good... "Starting with Mara, she's sweet. Then we move to Amber, she's romantic. Next is Nina, 'cuz she's the 'My Hero' image, and we end with Patricia, her being the good listener!  
>You know what Alfie," I stated in shock, "that's not a bad idea! com her you genius!" I gave him a man-hug, after he got off Fabian's coffee table that he somehow got on while giving his speech. Everyone else did, and we shared a hi-five.<br>First happy moment in ages.

"Guys get a weeks worth of stuff, you're staying here for a week or 2." Said Fabian, then we were off. Me in my Porsche, Alfie in his Mazda Protege, Mick in his Intrepid, as Fabian's BMW stayed in his driveway. 


	3. What to do

Mara's POV

I woke up rubbing my eyes. They were red. I guess I was crying before bed. I looked around Nina's house realizing it was her house I was in. I looked down at my 3 best friends. Amber... Always sweet and preppy with the best intentions. Patricia... So determined and unpredictable. Nina... So loving and spontaneous. I took a glance around the room, and realized it was a wrappers, and empty ice-cream tubs littered the floor. I picked up Nina's "Eye of Horus Chosen One" locket. Yes, I do know about the mystery. Something had to keep them absent on prom night. So they initiated me, and now I'm a Sibuna. I flipped it over, and fingered the back where it said SIBUNA in carving. I thought back to high school with Mick and I.

~Flashback~

"MICK!" I screamed in terror, although was still laughing. "Put me down!"

"No not yet babes! I've got to build up my stamina!" His reply was so simple. I loved that.

"At least slow down!"

"What was that?" he asked. "You want me to SPEED UP?" Now he was going mock 5!

"No Mick!" I giggled out. "SLOW DOWN!"

"Huh? SPIN YOU AROUND?" We spun around and around again, until he kissed me...

Time stood still...

~Flashback over~

When my head got back down to earth, I noticed Patricia had woke up, and was now staring at me with worried eys. "You o.k. Mara?"'

"Yeah, I'm fine." That was a lie, and she knew it was, but she knew what was wrong, and decided to leave it alone.

"Wow... We SERIOUSLY left Nina's house a MESS last night."

"Yeah I know. We should clean it for her. I mean since we're up." I suggested.

"Sure. I'm going to go get dressed first."

"Me too. I could also really use a shower right now."

"Same here." With that, we were off.

Amber's POV

I stirred awake, not sure if I wanted to get up. I mean, I'm not always a morning person, I like night parties, but I'm Amber Millington, and the early bird always catches the worm. I was just about to wake Nina when I saw her face. She was so peaceful. I didn't want to destroy that peace of mind the 4 of us could only get in that blissful land of sleep. Aahhhhh... Sleeep. I looked around and noticed, Nina's house was NOT clean... AT ALL. Wow we seriously left it messy. Also Mara, and Patricia were not where they were last night. I climbed up the stairs to Nina's master bathroom. Occupied. But I've been here before. There was a tub in there. Oh well I'll use the other bathroom... Also occupied. I'll go back to the master bedroom. I knocked.

"Yes?" Patricia's voice rang from the inside.

"Can I come in for a quick bubble bath?"

"How long 'cuz we were going to clean Nina's house!"

"Uhhhh... Shower time!"

"K sure come on in! Nina's bubble bath is under the sink! Orange Saphire or Cherry!"

"Thanks!" I walked into the bathroom and drew my water. Pretty good for low water pressure. I got a towel, some pink sweats, and a pink tank top.

"Nina's towels are so soft Patricia, have you felt this!"

"Yes! they're not too rough or anything!"

After my relaxing bu bubbly bath, I got dressed in my clothes, and descended down the stairs. It's been 30 minutes, and Nina still hasn't woken up! Well, then again she did go to sleep at 2:30 in the morning. It's only 7:30 a.m. I waited for the others to come down. Mara in blue sweats and a blue tank. Patricia in black sweats and a black tank. I said ready? They nodded their heads. We got to cleaning. I got on some of those wondrous rubber gloves Mara told me about in high school and got to cleaning. I picked up and did the dishes, while Patricia and Mara picked up trash. It was all over. When we were done Nina woke.

"Huh?"

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" said Patricia sarcastically. Ah, Patricia. Bitter as ever.

"Haha. Wait, did you guys clean all this?" she asked. We nodded. "Awwww guys!" She grabbed us in for a big group hug.

"So what should we do today?" asked Mara. "Any ideas?" We all sat around in uncomfortable silence, until I spoke up.

"I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO TODAY!"

Alfie's POV

I woke up. I knew what I had to do. Cry. I had to cry like there was no tommorrow. But as I looked around Fabian's room, I noticed my shirtless friends stirring and mumbling names in their sleep. Nina, Mara, Trixie. Amber... God I miss her. I decided to go and snoop around Fabian's house. All around his room were pictures of his family, and Nina. Especially Nina. I looked in his closet where he had, not a shrine nut a little stand thing with pictures of her on it and what not. I would call it a shrine, but I have one and actually know what it is. So do Mick and Jerome. I walked downstairs and found Fabian's fruit bowl. Yumm. I grabbbed a banana and left.

After exploring Fabian's house i took his fruit bowl and made Amber's favorite. Fruit salad, with a little orange juice on it, and toast with strawberry jam. I woke the guys, and we ate. A depressing silence swept over us so MIck was the first to break it.

"So, mate what was that gigantic hole in you wall?"

"Oh... Um... When Nina left me I just lost it and punched the wall."

"Ah." Jerome was speaking. "I flipped my coffee table!"

"Really, cuz I threw a glass across the room!" I said.

"I slammed my door so hard it broke!" At Mick's comment we all busted out laughing. Then sighed.

"That was the first happy moment we've had in days, but I don't think I'm ever going to get over Amber Millington. The love of my life... My one and only..." Yeah's and mumbles cam across the room as we ate our fruit salad.

"So guys, I know what we're gonna do today." echoed Jerome with a smirk. 


	4. Club Night Part 1: Girls

Patricia's POV

"And what might that be Amber?"

"Clubbing!" she squealed out. We all sat there looking shocked until we began retorting. "No's" and "Why would we do that's" or "That's a stupid idea rang across the room.

"Come on!" she pleaded. We sat in silence staring and exchanging glances, until I spoke up.

"Fine. Amber looked at Mara next.

"Whatever." next was Nina.

"O.k. fine."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" She dragged us upstairs for hair and make-up and clothes... For hoes. We were all taking showers, Nina in her room shower with Amber in the tub. while Mara and I shared the shower and tub thing. Afterwards, we all picked out our clothes, had Amber approve them, and did our make-up. We decided on skirts and tube tops. Amber was pink, I was black, Nina was purple, and Mara was blue. So that was good, we all got to wear our favorite colors.

"Ready to go ladies?" Amber asked. We looked at ourselves in the mirror, and I can not believe what i saw, my hair was wavy! Like krimped wavy, I looked amazing! I'm pretty sure the others saw thw same, 'cuz Mara's hair was straight with an outward flip on it, Nina's hair mas straigh, and Amber's hair was in brushed curls.

"O.k. then, lets go!" We jumped into Nina's Corvette. She was going super fast as we sang along to the radio. Super Bass was on. I knew I could rap, but I never knew the others could. Especially Amber. Now THAT was a shock. We pulled up to the doors with that large security guy at the front. He was checking everyone's age and clothes. We could get in. Even though we needed to be 22.

"Name?" The large man said.

"No R.s.v.p. 22 years old." I snapped.

"O.k. go in." We entered the club and looked around. Music blaring, lights flashing, people dancing.

"Well let's go!" Mara shouts over the music. We walk in together and begin dancing. Everyone's having a good time until we decide we need a drink. Legal drinking age 18 (It's 18 in England) woohoo! We walked over laughing our heads off and sat down at the counter.

"-and then he got chased by birds!-" We all erupted in laughter as NIna finished one of her stories from home. It was about a friend and a day at the beach. Then the bartender cleared his throat to get our attention.

"AHEM!- Uh, what can I get you lovely ladies this evening, but first I'll need to see some i.d." We all looked at each other in a state of panic, and slowly took out or i.d.s.

"21? I'm sorry but the age here is 22.

"Please don't tell!" We cried. He eventually gave in.

"Fine. Now what can I get you?" Nina ordered a Bloody Mary along wiht me. While amber and Mara got Martinins. We drank them and they tasted so good! Then thes 4 guys came up to us and asked to dance. We said o.k and went on the dance floor.  
>I was dancing with the guy, his name is Xavier. Black hair, stunning read eyes, contacts of course, and kind of tallish... We were having a good time and all until I noticed his eyes kept landing on my chest. I kept trying to talk to him, and I would get his attention until his eyes wol=uld linger back down. Eventually I just left him there. What a jerk!<p>

Amber's POV

We were all dancing, having a good time until these boys came along to dance with us. We said o.k. and I went with a guy named Jacob. Blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and tall.

"We were just dancing in silence with smiles on our faces until a slow song came on... BY REQUEST! That's when I heard Patricia shout out everyone's current thoughts;

"Who the bloody heck requests a slow song in a club!" The M.c.'s reply was snappy.

"Now, you aren't spinning these disks, and the new married couple to your left!" She looked to her left and blushed.

"Sorry..." Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne came on. Not too bad... We danced. We talked.

"I love this song..." I started out.

"Me too." he said.

"Do you come her often?"

"Yeah, you?"

"No, first time here."

"Ah, well maybe I could show you the basics of clubbing, and maybe I could see you more." He span me around and pulled me back in. His hands slowly drifted lower, and lower. I didn't want to dance anymore. As politely as I could I asked him to move his hands.

"Umm, could you maybe move your hands?" He moved them lower. I gave him a face of disgust. "You PIG!" I went back to the counter where my drink was.

Mara's POV

I was having fun dancing with this boy I met, Carlos. He had piercing green eyes,and dirty blonde hair. He was tallish. We were having a really good time. He span me around a couple times, and I giggled. This one time he pushed me out pulled me back in, span me and his arms were criss crossed on my tummy. He span me back in, and I giggled. Then things got bad. He kept kissing my neck no matter how much I told him to stop.

"Stop please..." *kiss* "Uhh, hello? I said stop..." *Kiss kiss* "Come on now, stop! Fun's over...!" *kiss* "STOP!" *k-* I stomped away befre he cold kiss me again. What a pig. That wasn't fun at all. I walked back over to my drink, and saw Amber sitting there with a sad expression.

"You too Amber?"

"Yeah..."

Nina's POV

I was dancing with Davion. Brown hair, and magnificent brown eyes. But before I could even dance with him, he kissed me! Full on the lips! I tried to pull away but couldn't. He had me in his grasp, and I couldn;t get out of it no matter how hard I tried. I pulled my mouth away and said stop. But he just captured my mouth in another kiss. His hands got lower, and lower as he stopped the kiss and looked over my body hungrily. I just panicked. So I used self defense. I slammed my heel on his foot, and then brouht my knee up hitting... Well you get it. I mumbled a few curses and walked back to my drank. we ordered 3 more rounds and were back on the dance floor until we saw...

(OUTFITS ON PROFILE!) 


	5. Club Night Part 2: Boys Come in to Play

Nina's POV

The boys. We saw the boys. We have 3 hours left at this club, and we see the boys. We all go into a state of panic. what do we do!

Alfie's POV

We're at the club, and as soon as we walk in we see the girls. We meet their eyes, and we both panic. We came here for 3 hardcore hours at a club, and we're not backing out! They were the first to walk away. They walked into the bathroom to do God knows what. They're girls so I don't know. We went straight to the bar. We sat down. Then the bartender came up to us.

"I'm going to need to see some i.d. please." Jerome whipped out his i.d. and showed the man.

"Ah, 22 that's good. But what about the other 3"

"We all went to school together so we're in the same grade. They're 22." Wow, Jerome was good.

"O.k. then what'll it be?" Jerome ordered whiskey along with me. While Mick and Fabian took scotch.

"Coming right up." The man came back with our drinks, and we started our conversation.

"What do we do?" asked Mick. Nobody knew.

"We do the direct approach" answered Fabian. "We need to actually see if we were right. And if we were then we get them back and pop the question. But if we weren't then we find out."

"That's not a bad idea" Jerome said in deep thought.

"THERE THEY ARE NOW!" I flung out my arm and accidently hit Mick in the forehead. "Sorry mate..."

"It's cool" he mumbled. We got up and approached the girls from behind, because we didn't want to startle them off. Haha, stupid idea to wear heels tonight 'cuz we can catch them! Fabian tapped on Nina's shoulder, and she started speaking before she turned around.

"Look, jack-ass you're bitchin' if you think I wanna dance wi-" she turned around. "OhmyGodI'msosososorryFabian!Ididn'!" Did she really just say that all in 1 breath? Fabian seemed to understand, and by now the girls have already turned around. At seeing our faces they looked shocked.

"It's o.k. Ninsey. But I have 1 question."

"Look, Fabian I'm sorry but it's best if we just keep our distance. You're a great guy, and I'm sure you'll find the right one, but it's just... Not me." Dang they bot had tears in their eyes.

"Trixie..."

"Sorry Jerome, but I'm with Nina on this one. We just aren't compatible. Bye now." She walked off, both looking broken.

"Mara-culous I wa-"

"Mick, I gotta go. You'll find someone I'm sure." She walked off. Tears edging her eyes and Mick's. On no, I'm next!

"Ambs?"

"No Alfie. Just no." She left and I'm sure we were both crying. We stood there looking stupid with our heads down in shame. Why is it every time we get this close we're also that far. We went back to our seats, and ordered 3 more rounds of depression drinks and drank in silence tipping our heads back with each shot. I looked over at the girls in longing for my Ambsy boo. Luckily my eyes weren't red no one's were. 'Cuz nobody likes crying in public.

"Guys look!" I shouted out. The guys snapped their neck over again except for Mick who I again hit in the forehead. He eventually saw what I did. The girls were being harrassed by 4 guys. We immediately got angry. Faces red we decided to go up to them. We walked up to them from behind. Then we tapped into their conversation.

Nina's POV

I decided to use the same line on that dumb guy that I accidentaly used on Fabian earlier. 'Cuz this time it actually was him.

"Look, jack-ass you're bitchin' if you think I wanna dance wi-" I turned around. "-th you again! Don't you get the fact I stamped on your foot for a reason!" I stood up off my bar stool. "Or do you want me to do it again?" I looked around to see the other pigs standing in front of the girls. We were face to face.

"O.k. Miss Mouthy, sit your ass down in that chair."

"No" I sneered.

"O.k. then." I put on a face of puzzlement as he picked me up and sat me on my chair. So I did what anyone else would... I smacked him. When he turned his face back around, he grabbed me by the arms, and I immediately got scared. The girls got up, and came next to me.

"Hey put her down!" said Patricia.

"Yeah, you have no business harrassing us!" Mara and Amber said, actually at the same time. He let go of me, but things got worse. We were circled in by the 4, and didn't know what was coming. they kept closing in on us. But our guardian angels came along for us.

Mick's POV

I turned around the idiot harrassing Mara. He looked at me, and walked away. Musth've been scared I guess. I would be too, I'm like super human strong! Jerome cleared his throat, the guy turned around sized him up with eyes wide, and walked off. Jerome's like 6 feet tall! So I think he made a smart move. Alfie said leave, and he did. Seeing a joker like Alfie with a face of a hungry lion, scared that man right off. We walked over to help Fabian, don'tme wrong, Fabian was a threat and all, like we all were, but this guy had GUTS. And I mean GUTS. He wouldn't leave for nothing. So me, Jerome, and Alfie stood behind Fabian.

"Back OFF!" said Fabian. The guy got in his face. Nina was looking scared behind the guy.

"Oh yeah, and what happens if I don't?"

"You'll find out if you don't." The guy had more than just GUTS. He had the DEVIL'S GUTS. He smirked, turned right on around, and did something that boiled Fabian to the top. 


	6. Club Night Part 3: Friends

Mick's POV

You could see Fabian as red as the devil, who was actually standing right in front of us. He was clanching his fists so hard I thought they would pop! They were completely white! This low-life did something that no one expeted. He turned towards Nina, SMACKED her, and then KISSED her! Fabian grabbed this boy right of Nina and tackled him to the ground. He grabbed him by the shoulders while screaming at him. Boy was this music loud, 'cuz no one was watching thank God.

"DON'T" *WHAM* "YOU" *WHAM* "EVER" *WHAM* "SMACK" *WHAM* "HER" *WHAM* "AGAIN! *WHAM*WHAM*WHAM*WHAM*WHAM* We pulled Fabian off the guy. He was barely concious. He stumbled up and walked out of the club. Heehee, he looked drunk. Some blood not too much. We just walked away from it. We approached Nina who seemed to be looking scared, shocked, and thankful.

"Fabian," she started out. "th-th-that was T-TOTALLY unneccessary!" Fabian bowed his head in shame, and was about to walk away, wnen Nina got off her chair grabbed his shouler, and started off with a but.

"But, I know why you did it. Thank you. Thank you for your defense. I couldn't fight him I know." She leaned up (Yeah she still wasn't as tall as him in her heels. None of the girls were!) and kissed his cheek. The other girls came and hugged us. We got thanked, and went to dance. No one really danced together, but we all danced in a big group. It would be pretty awkward dancing in 4 pairs of 2. Yea it eventually came to that though. So it did get awkward. We saw Amber whispering to the other girls, and I looked around to see if the other boys noticed. They did. The girls were nodding their heads with each of Amber's whispers. I was sort of scared. Then all of a sudden they ran off! Not towards the door or anything, but towards the bathroom. Ah, girly meeting. I think... I'm not really a girl so I wouldn't know.

Amber's POV

I had an amazing idea! The boys seem to really love us! So I decided to whisper my plan to the girls. In a secluded place of course! I whispered to the girls to go to the bathroom. We all just ran off leaving the boys puzzled as ever. Ahhhh they'll get over it! When we reached the bathroom, we walked in and I told them my master plan.

"O.k. girls, time for the meeting! Have you guys noticed that the boys really do love us?" The girls murmurred yes and of course. "Good, 'cuz I have a plan!" Groans echoed the room. I ignored them. " We ask the d.j. to play a slow song, except for Patricia 'cuz you know, well she dissed the married couple, but we ask him to play a slow song. We pair up with the boys, and dance! Then we talk and ask if we can still be friends. When you get the signal from all 3 girls, which means you've talked about being friends, got to the bathroom, and wait for the others. The signal is kissing the boy's cheek. So pay attention!" The girls looked me over with crazy expressions, and softened their looks, then smiled. They nodded, and we requested Cascada's Every Time We Touch. The d.j. looked at us and said,

"Aren't you the girl who discriminated against the married couple for requesting a slow song?" We turned around, and glared at a blushing Patricia.

"Ooops." she said.

"We told you to stay there!" Mara whisper shouted.

"I'll just... Uh... Go... now..." With that, she left.

"Well, I'm pretty backed up, so I don-" I whipped out a 20.

"O.k. then, you're song is next!"

"Thanks!" We ran off, and saw the boys standing around talking on the dance floor. Just as the song came on, we grabbed their hands. Then we danced.

"Are you really dancing with me?" asked Alfie.

"Of course I am! And Alfie, I really want to remain friends. You're really nice, and I don't think it would be fair to you or me if we weren't in each other's lives."

"I totally agree Amber, and I'm not going to lie, I seriously miss being your boyfriend. But friends is way better than nothing." I sent out the signal to all 3 girls. I saw them notice the kiss. Alfie looked stunned.

Patricia's POV

"So Jerome how's life?" I asked.

"Do you really care?" he spat.

"Yes I do." I said a little hurt.

"Oh... Well I'm just going to say it, it's been miserable without you!" his eyes softened.

"Well I was thinking we could still be friends, you know. I like being around you! A lot actually. We were close you know?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice." I brought my lips up to his cheek, and he seemed happy. The girls saw it so I was clear.

Mara's POV

"Mick?"

"Yeah?" he looked down towards me. With those blue eyes.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Mara... Does this mean... You wanna get... Back together?"

"No, not neccessarily," his eyes dropped 10 shades. ""but I do wanna be friends. You know hang out soe time. What do you think?" His eyes were back to normal.

"I would love that!"

"Good." I kissed his cheek. He seemed excited. The girls saw the kiss and nodded.

Nina's POV

"Fabian?" Fabian's head snapped over, and he put his full attention on me with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah Ninsey- I mean Nina?" We both blushed at the fact that he called me Ninsey.

"Do you wanna be friends?"

"Yeah I do!" he gave me a no duh look.  
>"Good, 'cuz I don't think I could go another second without you being in my life in some type of way." I kissed his cheek sending off the signal. He looked at peace. The girls saw and we all ran out of the boy's grasp and to the bathroom.<p>

"HOW DID IT GO!" Amber, of course, squealed.

"GOOD AMBER!" we shouted.

"Oh, crap it's like 3 a.m!" Mara shouted.

"Yeah guys, let's go home... With the boys..." I said with a smirk. Things were dead silent except for the punding bass in the background. Then I saw a small smirk appear on everyone's faces, and we walked out. 


	7. Gone Home

Nina's POV

I felt the need to explain what I meant by with the boys. NO, were are not going to do IT, wait why am I thinking this, I should be saying it!

"O.k, so we're going home with the boys tonight, We each go to where they're staying, and yes we're going straight there no stops. We can borrow their pajamas. So we're going to talk with them but not do IT or anything, 'cuz that's just going a bit too far. What do you think?" I explained. They had wide grins and nodded vigorously. "Good, then let's get out there!" We walked out and saw the boys conversing at the bar. We walkd over and started our plans.

"Guys, we're going to head home, o.k?" Amber said.

"Oh really?" Fabian asked with an idea. "'Cuz we were thinking it was time for us to go home." he said jutting out his thumb towards the 3 boys to his right. "Wanna sleep over at my house?" Bonus, we didn't even have to ask!

Jerome's POV

We arrived to Fabian's house, and the girls started whispering and giggling about something.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, just the fact that we all decidedd to sleep over at Nina's house!" Mara answered.

"Mara don't lie to me!" I retorted. "Now I wanna laugh too!" They giggled even harder.

"What now?" I turned around to ask.

"Nothing..." Amber laughed out.

"Something's up, I know it!"

"Yeah Jerome it's seriously nothing!" Patricia cut in. she looked serious, and the girls had stopped laughing. "But we seriously are sleeping over at Nina's house." I looked them all over with skeptical looks of suspicion. When I turned back around, a few mu=inutes they were back at it.

"GEEZ! WTF COULD BE SO FUNNY THAT YOU HAVE TO LAUGH SO HARD AND NOT TELL ME!" I shouted, this made the girls laugh harder, and my face was RED. You know, with anger.

"We'll tell you later Jerome..."said Nina, and the girls were at it again. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs to the rest of the boys. The girls came up and asked for some clothes to wear.

"Uhhh, o.k?" said Fabian. He took out some plaid pants, and she walked around in a bra since Fabian's shirts were dirty. I gave Patricia a HUGE t-shirt that said ADIDAS on it. Mara got one of Mick's large jersey's. Amber got Alfie's basketball shorts. They looked so funny! We looked each of them over and laughed. They looked at each other laughed, then came up and smacked our heads.

"Fabian?" Nina asked.

"Yes Nina?" Fabian directed his attention towards Nina.

"What's that?" she pointed to the hole in the wall and Fabian blushed. I decided to help Rutter, and save him.

"Ah, ah, ah... All will be revealed at our house meeting tonight. Fabian gave me a thnkful look.

Patricia's POV

We were in a circle on Fabian's king sized bed. Jerome was apparently leading this meeting so he broke the sulence.

"So we'll start with the girls." he smirked. Shit this can't be good! "WHY WERE YOU LAUGHING EARLIER!" he shouted. We instantly got red.

"Well... Ummm... We were discussing..." I said.

"Out of... all the boys..." said Mara.

"Who is..." Said Nina.

"The best..." said Amber.

"Kisser..." we coughed

"Huh?"

"KISSer..."

"What?

"KISSER!" It loked like the boys took some insta red or something, 'cuz they were a million shades darker.

"H-Ho-How a-b-b-bout, we j-just move o-on?" asked Nina.

"No..." said Jerome. "I wanna know!"

"Know what?" asked Amber

"Who 's the best kisser!" Now we were the red ones.

"Well if you must know, I said Fabian." confessed Nina

"I said Mick." admitted Mara

"I said Alfie" Amber came clean with.

"And you know I said Jerome." stated I.

"Looks like we'll never know then." Mick said with a disappointed face.

"Now Fabian," Nina started. "What's with the hole?"

"Errrg... do I have to!" he replied

"YES!" we all shouted.

"Well, when you left me I punched... My wall." Nina looked down and blushed.

"Any other demolition we should know about?" smirked I proudly.

"Noooooo..." the boys except Fabian said.

"YES!" Fabain shouted. The other guys shot glares at him, and he looked proud of something.

Mick started, "I slammed my door so hard, it broke."

Jerome says, "I flipped my coffee table.

And Alfie ends, "I chucked a glass across the room." Us girls busted out laughing, and the boys blushed heads down. That's how that night went until we all slept in 4 pairs of 2 girl wrapped in boy's arms. I wish I could stay like this forever. 


	8. Got the Job

Patricia's POV

So I woke up dangerously close to Jerome. Awkward... But I kinnda liked it! His breathing hit the front of my face just right to the point where it sent shivers down my spine. I got up and looked at the calender. Aww that's kinda cute how Fabian has his and Nina's anniversary still there! Oooh, Fabian's b-day's coming up. His birthday is kinda late in the year, so yeah. It started like this, Jerome is in Janurary, I'm in March, Amber is April, Mick is May, Nina's July, Fabian's August, Alfie is September, and Mara is November. But the boys are a year older. Started school later. I saw Nina stir up and look at the calendar with me.

"Oh my," she gasped out. "I completely forgot about Fabian's birthday!"

"Me too. What should we get him?"

"I want to get him a really cool guitar, but im dirt poor right now! And the fact that we went to a club last night does NOT help! Drinks are expensive!" she was worrying!

"How about we get a good paying job, and get Mara and Amber in on it. Maybe then we could get the guitar, and then it can be a gift from all of us?"

"Sure, sounds good, but his birthday is in 2 weeks! HOW are we going to make about 500 dollars in 2 weeks!"

"Well... I know a place but I'm not sure if you'll like it." I was getting really nervous now. I wanted to tell NIna about the place, but, it was sorta embarrassing in a way.

"Well tell me! You know I love Fabian, I'll do anything for him!"

"First we'll have to wake the other girls."

"I'm already up." Amber yawned. "So what do you need to tell me? Should I wake Mara?"

"Yeah wake Mara so we can start." I said.

Nina's POV

"So," I started off. "Patricia and I have this idea. Fabian's birthday is in 2 weeks. We need cash to get him a guitar. And like, FAST. So Patricia was telling me about this place where we can rack up cash fast if you guys are willing to help. It will be a gift from all of us. Patricia?"

"O.k. So this place is called Serpent's Diner. Now it's not the most appealing to girl's, but to guys it's the place to go. 'Cuz of this." Patricia looked up Serpent's diner and we all gasped. It had the most ho-like outfit on it ever. "However, it racks up at LEAST 20 bucks an hour, and I'm guessing that if we can team up, get some good hours, and get Fabian a new guitar, then that would be great. Maybe even a little leftover profits. What do you think?" We looked it over and thought about it. We were in! "O.k. good. Go get dressed now, we're going to apply. I'll leave a note." With that we were off in my car again.

Amber's POV

So we're at serpent's diner applying together actually. More of a chance. 4 workers better than 1 right? Right. We pretty much got the job, she's just checking our walk and outfit sizes.

"And you're all done! You got the job!" said th einterview lady. She was super nice. BUt these outfits weren't! Ugh! I hated how much of me they showed. Gosh, I'm going shopping today! "Now, every morning, you 4 have work, you'll come here, have 5 minutes in the morning to do anything after clocking in, and after those 5 minutes, you HAVE to be in uniform. Violating Serpent rules will result in 3 strikes you're out. O.k?" We nodded. "Good. Now here's your schedule, you 4 will be the only waitresses on these days except for 2 others. Those others are 2 girls name Claire, and Rayna. You may wear any jewelry, and make-up must match the uniform along wih the jewelry. Pay is 40 an hour." she passed us a schedule, and we looked at it. 2 morning shifts on Mondays and Saturdays, and the night shifts on Tuesdays, and Sundays. We eork 4 days in a row! Not too bad. We walked out the store.

"Who wants to go shopping for trnch coats!" I asked.

"YES!" the girls screamed. So we walked across the street to the little store. We got really long black trench coats. We also got a bunch of jewelry and make-up such as bangles, neclaces, earrings, rings, eye shadow, lip gloss, lip stick, chap stick, (Yes you wear all 3 at the same time!) and eye liner. Then we got home. The boys were sitting outside Nina's house. We got out her car and walked up the driveway.

"Where'd you go?" asked Mick.

"Nowhere." said Patricia.

"What's in the bag?" asked Fabian.

"NOTHING!" we all shouted. We hid the bags behind our backs and walked towards the house. I seriously don't want the boys knowing about our uniforms. It would be so embarrassing! Nina opened her house, and we rushed inside, locking out the boys.

"Hide the bags!" Nina shouted in all out panic mode.

"Where?"

"ANYWHERE!" When we ran upstairs. Nina opened the door. We hid the bags in Nina's HUGE closet. She's got this panel in there, and it's back there.

Fabian's POV

Nina totallly locked us out. She was hiding something, that she SERIOUSLY doesn't want us to see. That's o.k. though. I'll just go through her stuff later. I'll find out then. But what's embarrassing is what happened whe she opened the door. All 4 of us trying to listen, toppled on the floor to her feet. We looked up, faces red, and started speaking at the same time for excuses.

"Well" "Um" "Leaning on the door" "Yeah" "Fall" her reply was;

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure. Just get the heck off my floor." then she walked away arms still crossed. We scrambled to get up, and saw a flash startling us, and making us all fall back down. The girls laughed holding up a camera. Then another flash came, and we got up pretty fast brushing ourselves off.

"Haha Amber." I said. ""Come on guys, I've got to go check up on something." We walked out the house, and to my car. I drove off to the bank, seeing how much cash I had left from buying drinks left and right. Turns out, I had a good amount of cash so I was set. The 4 of us ran back to the car as it started to storm. We drove back to Nina's house as mine was too far away. I rang the doorbell repeatedly until she came. She let us in and I started talking.

"We need to stay here for tonight due to the fact that it is storming, and my house is too far off. I saw a tree fall over!" It was true, I did see a tree fall over.

"O.k. said Nina, but you're not wearing my stuff 'cuz it's probably too small. So you're sleeping in you're underwear." The whole house blushed as she said this. Lightning flashed, and Nina gripped my wet shirt. She seperated, cleared her throat, and replied. "Well anyway's yeah underwear." When it came that time, we went to bed in our underwear. In the middle of the night, I heard Nina and the other girls coming down the stairs. I was sleeping on a couch, while Mick was in a chair. Jerome was on the floor, and Alfie lie against the wall.

"Guys." said Amber. "Guys?" no reply. "GUYS!" we jolted awake. "Thank you... Do you mind if we sleep with you tonight?" We shook our head no. They smiled and came in with their pillows. Nina lie on top of me, while Amber's head is on Alfie's lap, Patricia's head was on Jerome's chesteand Mara's back was on one arm of the chair, and her legs dangled off the other. We lie there, staring at the flames of the fire place, until we finally drifted asleep. 


	9. First Day

THIS IS A SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, ESPECIALLY Fabes0999 AND Fabina4eva I READ BOTH STORIES AND APPARENTLY YOU READ MINE! REMEMBER AT ALL TIMES THAT ALL OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT GO LOOK AT IT!

Nina's POV

I woke up not knowing where I was. Then I felt Fabian's arms around me. I looked down at his abs and smiled. I got up, kissed his cheek, whispered I miss you, and walked off to get dressed. I had a long day ahead of me. I woke up so the other girls could share hell with me. Mara would be easy, but I don't think Patricia would be so pleasant. Amber varies. So I decided to use a bull horn.

"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" This thing was loud! All the house woke up, including the boys. Crap... Forgot about them! Well, that's a problem.

"Girls! We gotta... Uhh... Do that... Ummm... Thing today. Remember?"

"You mean our jobs at Ser-" Amber statred but I finished.

"YES Amber. THAT thing." I said trying not to blow my cover. The girls quickly got up and we ran upstairs leaving the boys confused as EVER.

Mara's POV

We ran upstairs, and put on our uniforms. With trench coats of course. We walked downstairs, and saw Mick rummaging through Nina's fridge, Alfie and Jerome wrestling, and Fabian playing Nina's guiotar. I smiled as we snuck out the door. Or at least I thought I snuck out.

"Where you girls going?" asked Alfie fighting off Jerome. I pulled the girls outside, and we ran to my car. We sped off, and I turned on the radio. The Best You Never Had by Leona Lewis (Not Best Thing You Never Had by Beyonce) came on. We decided to sing along. We were laughing, jamming to the radio until we pulled up to Serpent's Diner. We got out the car in our uniforms trench coats and jewelry and went into the diner. It's a Saturday, so we walked in and totally got booed! All the guys shouted BOOOOOOOOOOO! While the girls screamed YEEEEAAAA! I put on a sad face with the other girls, and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you get booed?" asked a girl with a name tag that said Rayna.

"Yea." I respopnded.

"Well it's because you're wearing the coats. The guys wanna see as much as they can. That's why they came her."

"And the girls?" asked Patricia.

"The food here believe it or not is AMAZING and some of it's seriously healthy." Patricia did a silent oh.

"You've got 2 minutes to get ready, oh and this is Claire. I'm Rayna." Rayna gestured to a probably 5 foot 5 girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and a slight tan. Rayna herself had light brown hair, with brown eyes, and was a good 5 foot 7. We hung up our coats and walked out to the diner. We got cheers and awwws. We picked up some little note pads and pens, then we walked out. Nina walked over to a table screaming waitress. Life was gonna be hell for 2 weeks. 


	10. Almost Busted

P.S. FOR ALL OF YOU READING MY STORY WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT I HAVE ANONYMOUS REVIEW TURNED ON SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT! IT'S POSSIBLE!

Mara's POV

This was chaotic. All i heard were wolf wistles, shouts, half drunk guys, and a... Raccoon? I was running, trying not to run into anything. So I had fulfilled 9 tables so far today. It's so hard in a place like this. BUT I did happen to make $30.00 in tips. Oh yeah! It was almost time for us girls to go home, until Rayna and Claire stopped us.

"HEY! WAIT!" we heard them call after us. They caught up, out of breath. "You forgot these." They handed us our trench coats. We looked down embarrassed. I looked outside, and saw people staring in the window waiting for us to walk out. We put on our trench coats, and walked out into the evening. It's a wonderful summer 3:00. Nice day for a date. But you know, I'm not on one. We walked with Raina, in her orange trench coat, and Claire in her red, over to our cars. We split, us crossing the road, and them going into their own cars.

"Bye!" we called out. They waved. With that we wer off.

"So," rang a voice from the passenger seat. Patricia's. "What do you think of Rayna and Claire?"

"I think they seem pretty cool." responded Nina.

"Agreed."

"Me 3." answered Amber.

"I like them too." she was obviously making small talk, trying to avoid the topic of our first day. Heck, we all were! I know I don't want to relive those moments. I shuddered. No one noticed. Good. I kept my eyes on the road, reflecting on my first day. What could I have done differently?

Amber's POV

We pulled up to Nina's house and walked in. The boys were still there. They were watching the t.v. We quietly snuck up the stairs not to be seen by the boys.

"You're back!" shouted Alfie. Shit, we're obvious! I slowly turned on my heels and said;

"Yeeeeeaaaah!"

"No pants?" he asked. I looked down. Short skirts aren't shown under trench coats!

"What?"

"You have no pants on." He looked skeptical.

"Who's to say I don't?"

"The 4 guys looking at the 4 girls without pants that should be worn at all times." Wow he's clever. No wonder I love him. But I can do better.

"Well, who's to say I don't not not have pants on under this trench coat and who's to say I do pants, shorts, troushers, skirts-" NO!

"AMBER!" all the girls shouted at me. I froze. Then ran up the stairs, all the girl's hot on my trail. We leaned on 4 different doors. Me in the bathroom, I know Nina was in her room, Mara in the attic, and I coulh've sworn Patricia was in the laundry room. I peered my head out and saw the boys ascending up the stairs. I panicked they saw me! They ran to get me. Alfie scooped me up and brought me downstairs. He sat me down, and wouldn't let me leave.

Mick's POV

"1 down 3 to go." I heard Fabian mutter. We got Nina next. She was in her room, hiding by her nightstand. Fabian picked her up and ran her downstairs. Patricia was hiding in the dryer of the laundry room. She's clever to cover up with clothes though. She just needed to cover the feet. Haha... What does Nina always say? Paprika? Pepper? Salt? Yeah, that's it... Salt. She put up a fight against Jerome, but eventually gave in after accidentaly poking his eye. She felt bad. Now it was just me and Mara.

"Come out Mara..." I whispered. I heard a soft no come from behind me. Was that door always there? I opened it, and Mara blitzed up the stairs. I grabbed her waist, and she doubled over my arm. I walked downstairs, lifted Mara like she was nothing, shook her, and said;

"We have won!" The guys man hugged, and I set Mara down. "So what's with the trench coats really?" I asked

"Yeah and the no pants!" shouted Alfie. Jerome and Fabian got up and secured the area. To make sure they didn't get away.

"Now, we are going to sit here until we boys find out what you young ladies have to hide." I said. The girls looked panicked. Except for Nina. She had a smirk on her face. She stood up, and slowly walked towards Fabian.

"Wait a minute..." said Nina. "This is my house isn't it?" she said slowly and seductively walking toward Fabian. She had directed the question to him after all.

Fabian's reply was "Uhh, umm, well... Err... you kn-"

"Yes it is. Now," she said backing him up with every step. "As long as I'm in my house, you can't hurt me. Am I right?"

Fabian's reply was once again "Uhh, umm, well... Err... you kn-"

"Yes I am." Fabian ran out of space to go except for a chair behind of Nina... "Now Fabian, you and I both know you won't hurt me..." Their faces were dangerously close. Nina reached up and whispered in his ear, just barely audible "Now will you?"

Fabian's reply this time was whispered in her ear. "No, of course not."

Back in the ear with Nina's reply, "That's what I thought. Now sit down Fabian." She took her hand and pushed Fabian, who hadn't realized there was a chair behind him, into the chair. He forcedly sat down, face hot, red, and mouth agape. Nina walked out the room without another word, victorious, proud, and with the girls hot on her trail. We stared at Nina walk up the stairs, except for Fabian who was still in utter shock. The word barely escaped my lips.

"Wow..." 


	11. Mara's Date

Mick's POV

Nina was good, I'll admit. Fabian had done his best. I gues he hadn't known just how much his girlfriend was capable of. I didn't even know! I just remembered something too. Alfie's plan! I decided to speak up about it.

"Guys?"

"Yes Mick?" asked Jerome after turning around from trying to wake Fabian with Alfie. Fabian was in shock mode.

"Here let me try." I said with a sigh. "Fabian, Nina loves you!" I said. His eyes popped open even wider, and he said

"SHE DOES!"

"No sorry mate, we needed you up out of shock syndrome." He pouted but understood. "Now do you guys remember Alfie's idea? The one on the coffee table?" They mouthed ohs, and shook yes. "Good, cuz we need to start it. Starting with Me, and Fabian. Jerome and Alfie will do back up. Remember, Fabian's sweet, and I'm her boyfriend so yeah."

"Yeah, but what do you do for her?" asked Alfie.

"Fabian?" I redirected Alfie to Fabian, because he's the sweet one.

"I have an idea..." he said. Then we brought it in for a group huddle.

Nina's POV

I was steady getting dressed, with the other girls, and wondering what the guys were doing. It was pretty quiet, and I guess they left or something. Apparently my face snitched on my emotions (LOL LOVE THAT! XD) 'cuz Amber noticed my facial expressoin.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" I said as I was brought back to reality.

"Penny for your thoughts" she repeated.

"Just wondering what the boys are doing.

"Oh. Now that I think about it, they are kinda quiet. What ARE they doing?" When we were all dressed, we walked downstairs, to find the boys gone, and a note on my railing for...

Mara?

I read it aloud; "'Dear Maraculous, I want you to meet me at my house at 7:00 tonight. Go dressy casual. Your friend, Mick Campbell.' Are you going to go Mara?" I asked after reading the letter.

"Yes. Will you guys help me get ready?" Amber squealed. Crap, she's loud! We dragged Mara upstairs, and started getting her ready.

Mick's POV

I have prepared a wonderful dinner for Mara with Fabian's help. He was going to be out at his house though, so that's o.k. he's gone. We picked up roses, and candles, and everything! You know, purple roses. Non-scented candles, because if you eat the scent, UGH! The doorbell rang.

It's now or never...

I opened the door, and saw Mara looking beautiful as ever. She was amazing. A skirt, that's what they wear for dressy casual? I myself, was wearing black pants, and a blue dress shirt with a black tie. I passed her the roses, and she sat down after putting them in some water. I took her coat, and we sat down.

Mara's POV

I rang Mick's doorbell, and thought over the ground rules.

-Must be back by 11:00 -NO sleeping -Must tell all at home -If he asks you back say yes -Thank him for the evening

That was it until the door opened. Mick looked really good! I waved hi, and he handed me my favorite flower, purple roses! We sat down, and Mick broke the silence.

"I'm really glad you came Mara"

"Me too. This is really sweet. Thank you." He walked out the room, and returned with potatoes, chicken breast, and a bottle of wine. "Mick, you didn't!" He had my favorite wine. White whine.

"Oh, but I did." I laughed. He set out the food, and I scooped some on my plate. For the remainder of the dinner we talked. Then he got up and pulled out my chair. He held out his hand and i took it. We walked outside after grabbing our jackets. It was sorta chilly though. As we walked down the sidewalk, we turned through a garden. I was amazed at the view.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in my ear. "I got the purple roses from here."

"Mick, it-it's amazing!" He lead me to a bench, and I shivered. He draped his jacket over my shoulders and I silently thanked him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, it's about 10:00. He wrapped his arm around my waist. We sat there for a good 30 minutes in comfortable silence. When I looked up and giggled.

"What?" Mick laughed amused and looked down.

I moved my hand up to his hair, and brushed some of it to the other side. "There." He looked into my eyes, and we slowly leand in. We kissed. It was long, clingy, needy, the kind that lingers in the air after it's over.

"Mara?"

"Hmm?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Mick." I kissed his cheek, and we returned to his house, before I left to go home sniffing purple roses all the way. 


	12. Amber and Nina's Date

Amber's POV

Mara came home with a paper and some purple roses in her hands.

"TELL ALL!" I immidiately screamed.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW!" We all screamed and congratulated. "I did follow the rules, he made me dinner, and bought me these purple roses, my favorite flowers! We walked through this garden, and we kissed! I got to wear his jacket and everything! He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!"

"Awwww!" I gushed "I wish I had a boyfriend!"

"Perhaps you could get yourself one!" Mara grinned and passed a puzzled me a note. I read it aloud.

"'Dear Ambsy, I want you to meet me at my house at 7:00 p.m. tommorrow. Come dressy. Love always, Alfie Lewis."

"Amber..." said Nina, "You need to be home by 11:00 and same rules apply to you! Because our shift starts at 11:30 remember!"

"Yes Nina." I said in a voice. The girls laughed. Then we all went to bed only to wake up the next morning.

Alfie's POV

Tonight was my date with Amber. Since Jerome is the romantic, he's going to be the one helping me with all the romantic ideas.

"So Jerome, what do we do?"

"Well, Amber's the romantic, so why don't you take her to a fancy dinner? You know, talk to her? KISS her?"

"Well that was obvious, but where?"

"Have you tried the new French place on the corner?"

"No I havent! Thanks Jerome!

"Any time mate. Give her these." Jerome passed me daffodils. Her favorites."

"Cool, thanks." Then I went to go get ready.

Amber's POV

I walked up to Alfie's house. Rang the bell. He got the door and ushered me in.

"Hello Alfie!" I waved.

"Hey Ambs. You ready?"

"For what?"

"This." He reopened the door, and I saw a limosine. A limosine! He got us a stretch! We walked out, my mouth slightly open. Alfie opened the door for me, and then we got in. Mini fridge? He opened it and took out a bottle when we were nearing our stop. Champaigne? He reopened the door, and we got out. We walked into the restaurant bottle in hand. We got a table on this balcony like area.

"Alfie," I started. "you didn't have to do this for me. You know that!"

"Do what? Treat you like the queen I know you are?" That set me to the top of happy. I sent him a sweet smile. We sat down at the table. The wwaiter came over to take our order.

"Hello my name is James, and I will be your server this evening."

"Hello James, I will have the pasta fetticini (IF that's what it's called!XD), and bring out 2 glasses of ice." said I.

"O.k. And for the lady?" he said jotting it down.

"Um, I'll have the ceasar salad plese, tomatoes please, and easy on the dressing." Amber said.

"O.k, It'll be out in about 15 minutes." said the waiter. We waited for 15 minutes, laughing at some of the good times we had in high school, or some of the stupid things we did.

"Your food." said the waiter, as he passed us our food. We ate the food. Ahhh it was really good. When we were done eating, we payed the bill, left a tip and walked outside.

"The limo's gone!" shouted Amber, obviously pissed.

"Amber, Amber, calm down. I told the limo to go home so we could walk home. O.k?"

"Yeah, but you house is like 3 hours away on foot!"

"Not this way it isn't." I grabbed her arm and twirled her through a meadow. Which actually leads to my backyard. It was 30 minutes this way! I picked her up bridal style, and she squealed. I span her around and kissed her. The kiss was close, and breathtaking. The kind that get applauded on t.v. We seperated sadly, but I asked her the question.

"Ambsy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Alfie, I will!"

Patricia's POV

Toninght, we had to work and as we were getting ready, for our 11:30 shift, and 1st paycheck, while Amber told us about her date with her now boyfriend Alfie.

"then we kissed in a meadow! It was magical. But now we have to go to a job I'm SURE Alfie won't like. Or Mick for that matter! Oh, and Nina?"

"Huh?" Nina asked as she turned around.

Amber smiled and said "This came for you." She handed Nina a sheet of paper and she read it aloud.

""Dear Ninsey, please meet me at my house tommorrow, at 7:00 p.m. Casual. Yours forever, Fabian Rutter.' Awww! I get a date too!" Dang I'm last!

"Well let's get to work," I said. "We don't wanna be late." We grabbed our trench coats, and got in my car. We went to work, nothing new happened. We got home, and went to bed.

Nina's POV

"GUYS HELP ME GET READY FOR MY DATE!" I shouted. It's 12:00, and Amer takes forever, so I'm going to let her do her thing. They got up and got me ready. We had our morning shift alredy so it's good. I got dressed, and headed to Fabian's house. The rules applied to me as well.

Fabian's POV

"So Mick, what do we do?" I asked Mick.

"Try taking her to laser tag."

"Why laser tag, I love the game, but why?" I retorted.

"Because, she's the hero image, remember? So, if I were her, I'd take her to laser tag!"

"Ohhhh! I get it! O.k. fine. Laser tag it is."

"Give her these." Mick handed me some daisies.

"How'd you know her favorite flower?"

"Research. Now here she is! I'll go out your back door. Have fun. but not too much fun!" Mick shoved me the daisies, and ran through my back door as the doorbell rang. I got up to go get it, and saw Nina.

"Hey Nina!"

"Hey Fabian! So what's up?" I passed her the flowers. "Thanks! These are my favorite!"

"Well, we're going to head out to laser tag. O.k?"

"Awesome, I haven't played a good game of laser tag in a while. That sounds awesome!" We got in my car. We were driving, and jamming to Raise Your Glass by P!nk. Nina loves this song.

"Here we are." I said when we pulled up to the laser tag place. Nina hopped out the car super fast, and ran up to the building. I followed. Wow, she had energy. This'll be a challenge. We walked up to the counter, and I talked to the guy.

"Hello." I said. The man was rude. He kept looking at his newspaper, grumbling. "Hello?" Still no resonse. I sighed and grabbed hold of the bell. I kept dinging it in his ear as I shouted "HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT KID!"

"I'M 22! AND WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE HERE FOR! LASER TAG!"

"OH MY GOD JUST HOW MANY!"

"2!"

"2! I DON'T SEE ANYO-" He looked around and his eyes stopped on a pissed Nina. His eyes widened as he checked her out. "Why, hello there? What're you doing with a loser like him?"

"Ugh!" Nina shouted. "What the HELL is your problem! First off I don't date hi-"

"Oh, then what're you doing Saturday night?" he asked

"Nothing with you!" I shouted.

"Let her speak!" the man said.

"NOTHING WITH YOU! Now laser tag for 2 please!" Nina said fakely going nice at the end.

"Bitch..." he grumbled.

"Excuse, me?" I said. "But I don't think you have any right to be calling anyone, especially here, bitch until you take a really long look at yourself in the mirror. Now got take your ass somewhere, get us the laser tag stuff, and don't say another word... BITCH!" He shut his mouth, and got us the stuff. As he tried to explain the rules we walked away. We geared up, and the bell rang. I shot Nina and ran. I hid but she still found me. Then shot me. There we were diving and rolling shooting each other. Until Nina rolled at the same place I was. She landed on top of me and we laughed. We gazed into each others eyes, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Will you be my girlfriend Nina?" She kissed me and said yes.

"Wanna head home?"

"Yes please." she replied. Sadly enough, she got off me. Then we went back to my house. I walked her to her car, and she took her daisies and went home. 


	13. Patricia's Date

Nina's POV

I had just gotten home from my date. There was a note on the door for Patrica from Jerome. Awww, we get our boyfriends back! I jiggled the keys in the lock and went in. The girls were all sitting on the couch. Ahhh, bliss.

"So girls, what's new?" I asked.

"Well, this came in the mail." Mara said with a happy face. I was puzzled as she handed me an envelope. As I opened it I screamed with joy.

"I know right!" screamed Amber. We made $500.00 each! From our job at Serpent's Diner. I called Jess, the manager.

"Hello?" rang from the other line.

"Jess?"

"Yes this is her."

"Well we quit. Sorry."

"O.k. then, bye I guess." Then the line went dead.

"Oh Patricia!" I shouted holding out her name. She turned her head with her eyebrows raised, showing she was listening. "This came for you." She jumped up grinning, and snatched the note.

"'Dear Trixie, I would love for you to meet me at my house 7:00 p.m. tommorrw. Casual. Love, Jerome.'"

We cheered. I got undressed, got in my pajamas, and slept. When I fell asleep, it was 4 a.m.

Patricia's POV

When we woke up it was 12:00 p.m.

"GUYS GET UP!" I screamed. They shot up instantly. "YOU NEED TO HELP ME GET READY FOR MY DATE WITH JEROME!" I dragged them up the stairs so I could look awesome. That I did do. I serioiusly looked cute. It was hot as hell outside though so shorts it is. "Thanks girls, I'm out!" I shouted towards the door as I walked out the house. I got in my car and was on my way to my soon to be boyfriend's house.

Jerome's POV

So Alfie, you're the big listener right? Right. O.k. So let's get down to business. Where the HELL do I take Trixie!"

"The beach maybe? Like it's so obvious! It's so quiet! But go to the the one downtown, you know."

"That's genuis Alfie!" he grinned his grin of cockiness, and I laughed. I was dressed in shorts, and the door rang. I shoved Alfie in a closet, and got the tulips. I opened the door.

"Hey Trixie!" I greeted.

"Hello Jerome." I handed her the tulips. "Thanks! She sniffed the tulips.

"You ready to go?" I asked. We walked out to my car, and sat down. Halfway through the ride, which was like 15 minutes, Trixie talked.

"Where are we going?"

"The beach."

"Oh, but I don't have a bathing suit!"

"Yes you do, you always left 1 at my house remember!" She made a silent oh with her mouth. We drove for another 15 minutes, and came to the empty beach. We got changed took our towels and immidiately went in the water. It was quiet until Patricia suddenly splashed water on my face.

"Hey! No fair!" I shouted. She began running away, and soo her head was under water. The water wasn't deep, so I knew she was hiding. I felt someone tug my foot, and soon I was under water. I looked around for Patricia, but didn't see her. I swam around a bit until going up. I saw her on the sand sitting down, so I got up and ran towards her. She got up, panicked and went up a cliff like thingy. It wasn't really big or anything, but you know. When I got up there i saw her panicking trying to find places to go. I ran up from behind her and picked her up.

"Jerome!" she squealed. Wow, she squealed. I turned her around and kissed her. We were at the edge of the cliff. When we seperated i breathed out,

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." We stood there in dead silence when I asked,

"Do you trust me?" I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yes. Why?" I ignored her qustion. Instead I just leaned backwards, arms still wrapped around her waist, and fell off the cliff, and into the water with her on top of me. She was screaming the whole way down until we landed, feet first thank goodness.

"Oh, my God! That was so fun!" she screamed out. That was pretty much it. We ran around on the beach until 10:30 when we needed to go home. 


	14. Bday Plans

Mara's POV

Patricia came home with an envelope in her hands. She entered the door with the largest grin on her face. She told us about the date.

"-and then he fell off the cliff with me in his arms! I was scared the whole way down, but it was fun! Guys, you should really try it sometime! The cliff is only 70 feet, at the highest!" She gushed out.

"Yeah, we should!" I agreed. We all nodded that we would go do it on Fabian's b-day. Beach day! Oh my gosh, let me give the boys except Fabian a call. You know, we gotta plan this out. They came over, and I wondered how they got away. When I opened the door they came in and I decided now was a good time to ask...

"Uhh, how'd you guys get away from Fabian so quick?" I asked eyeballing the 3 with 1 eyebrow up.

"Oh, Jerome knocked him out!" Mick said. Nina jumped up and smacked Jerome.

"You kncoked out my boytfriend!" she shouted.

"Uhh, I only stopped his breathing for a few minutes, until he passed out, so we have about 30 minutes." Jerome responded. Nina turned around, shouted ugh, and stomped away to her couch to pout.

"WELL ARE WE GOING TO START!" Nina shouted over her shoulder at us. We all started talking nochalantly as we walked over.

"So, we need to plan the knocked out Fabian's birthday, before he wakes." started Patricia. "We're getting him a guitar this weekend, what about you guys?"

"We're getting him individual gifts." spoke Alfie.

"O.k. then. I had this idea. Remember our date Jerome?" asked Patricia.

"Yeah." he responded.

"I was thinking we could go there, and have the party in our clothes, then get undressed into our bathing suits. We could hang out there, and fall off the cliff." Patricia stated. "So should we plan more, 'cuz you guys have to get home soon, 'cuz Fabian should be waking up soon. So leave." Patricia shoved them out the door. Nina stopped pouting about her boyfriend. We went to go take showers, Patricia with me in the shower's tub, Amber in Nina's shower, and Nina in her room's bathtub.

Mick's POV

We got home to a just awakening Fabian.

"JEROME!" he shouted. "NEVER SQUEEZE MY NOSE AGAIN! HOW LONG WAS I OUT!"

"An hour." Jerome said and he shrugged his shoulders. Hed walked off leaving Fabian to contemplate his revenge. Instead he wipped out his phone, and began dialing Nina's number. I walked out the room giving him some privacy.

Fabian's POV

I decided to call my angel Nina. If it wasn't for her, I would never get out of bed.

"Hello?" rang off a voice from the other end after the 3rd ring.

"Nina?"

"Hey Fabey!"

"Hi Ninsey! What's goin' on?"

"Ahh, nothin'. You?"

"Nothin'... Is that music in the background...? Rap music...?"

"Uhhhh, yeah. We're having a girl thing over here, you're on speaker you know, saw hi to the girls... All 12 of us!" The girls busted out in laughter. "Oh, Fabes that's an inside joke you wouldn't get it." She said laughing. See how well she knows me? I didn't even say anything and she knows I'm confused!"

"Oh, hi girls!" They laughed again.

"I'm sorry Fabian, we must be blasting the shit out of your ears!" Nina laughed.

"It's cool."

"O.k. So you excited?"

"What for?" I was truely puzzled.

"I'm sorry Fabey but I swear to God you can be so stupid sometimes!" I wasn't offened since she called me Fabey. "YOUR BIRTHDAY! I have a special gift I wanna give you..."

"Special gift? In that case I am excited, what is it?"

"Ah, ah! Don't spoil your suprise! I love you, so I'm not going to ruin it for you! Well anyways gotta go, the girls and I are going to talk about... Girl stuff!" She laughed.

"O.k. Love you, bye!"

"Bye-bye!" With that she hung up the phone. I couldn't wait, my birthday is in 2 days, and I'm loving it! 


	15. Fabian's Suprise

Nina's POV

I woke up in my bathtub with 3 other girls with me. I suddenly remembered last night, and started cracking up causing the other girls to wake up. They started laughing too. We took a community bath because we felt like it, and we were right there anyways, so why not? We talked about the guitar getting. We got out the tub, got dressed, then went out into town. The girls agreed that of all people I would know what he likes best, so yeah. We got in Amber's car, and jammed to rap music again. Last night it was Blame it on the Alchohol by Jamie Foxx, today its Crack a Bottle by Eminem. What's with the alchohol. I think we had too much last night though. Oh well. Here we were were rapping.

"So crack a bottle! Let your body waddle! Don't act like a snobby model! You just hit the lotto! Uh-oh! Uh-oh! Bitches hoppin' in my tahoe! Got one ridin' shotgun! And no not one of 'em got clothes! Now where's the rubbers? Who's got the rubbers? I noticed there's so many of 'em! And there's really not that many of us! And ladies love us! My posse's kickin' up dust! It's on til' the break of dawn! And we're just starting this party from dusk!" Half way through, we came to a red light, and had the car next to us bopping their head to our rapping. We both had convertibles. So it was pretty cool! As we pulled up to the music shop, it was amazing. The place was huge.

"Where to start?" Asked Mara. I noticed the guitars were grouped, and there was a man at the desk. I saw the most amazing bass guitar so I grabbed it, popped a few chords, gained some good claps, and priced it out. for an extra $50.00, we could have his name engrved into a pick, and the guitar itself.

"Guys, I'll pay for this alone." I said. I wanted to do this since Fabian is my boyfriend.

"You sure?" asked Amber.

"Yeah." I took out a 50 and payed the man once he was done. We left home and I took a nap, getting ready for tonight.

Fabian's POV

I decided to tell the guys Nina had a special gift for me. They were stumped because I was too. I don't know what it is, and neither does anyone else. Just then I got a call from Nina. She said she wanted me to come over today. She said wear a tie. Also, this was my suprise. Apparently it had to come early due to duty calls as she put it. So I did what any good boyfriend would do...

I went over.

Nina's POV

I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. Fabian was going to come over, so I set out some stuff. Wine, and strawberries. Good... I had picked out a movie, and we were going to watch it. It's a romantic movie. So it leads to good stuff. The reason why I told Fabian to wear a tie is because, I'm going to grab it, you'll see. I heard the bell ring, so I went to get it.

"Hey you!" I gave him a peck on the lips. He came in and I closed the door. You know like most normal people. I brought him over to the couch, and we took off our shoes. His feet lie on the ground, whil mine on the couch, my head on his chest. The movie was rolling, and about halfway through, we downed a bottle of wine, and a half bowl of strawberries. We weren't high, yes, we were close, not enough to stagger, or do anything you'd regret in the morning. We were making out on the couch when I got up grabbed Fabian's loose tie, and ascended up the stairs. Fabian was mindlessly following me with a smirk. Once up the stairs, I opened my bedroom door, and locked it behind us. I immidiately grabbed on him and kissed him. He slowly backed me up against the wall. I took off his shirt. I rubbed his abs. God thos abs! They're gorgeous, what more can I say? This kiss was firey, and I didn't want to stop it. He pulled my shirt above my head, and we continued our session. He grabbed my waist, picked me up, and took me to the bed. We layed down, and started making out again. Next to go, pants. We sat there making out. Him on me, dominating my mouth, and rubbing his hands over my hips and thighs. My hands lied on his head, tangling his hair. Every now and then I would roll my hips, and he would moan. I love this boy...

No...

Man...

I love this MAN...

When we were done making out, he kissed me one last time, then my neck, then my shoulder, stomach, right thigh, and back to my lips, and lastly my cheek. We layed there in complete silence cuddling. Eyes locked on eyes, him playing with my curly hair, and me lightly trailing my nails across his back. I nuzzled my head into his chest, and whispered him a happy birthday. Apparently he heard it, because he kissed my head, and whispered thank you. So there we lay, under covers slowly drifting to sleep. 


	16. Kisses

Nina's POV

I woke up with my head buried into...

Abs...?

Sexy abs...?

No, Fabian's abs...?

NO! I GOT IT...!

FABIAN'S SEXY ABS...!

Well, let's start again. AHEM!

I woke up with my head buried into Fabian's sexy abs. As soon as I realised this, (Which took me a while!) I smiled. I kissed his abs, and tried to get out of bed, until 2 strong arms grabbed my waist.

"Fabian!" I laughed out.

"Mhmm? (Yes?)" he moaned in response as he kissed me. Then we sorta had a conversation by using "Mmm"s or "Hmmm"s without breaking the kiss.

"Mmmhmmm. (Nothing)" I 'said' He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, and pulled me closer.

"MMMMMMMMMM! (Wow, you're strong! I love you!)" I snaked my arms around his neck playing with that hair I always loved at the top of his neck.

"Hmmmmmhmmmhmm (Love you too. Should we get dressed?)" he 'asked' He started to rub his hands around on my back.

"Hmmhmmhmhm (No, but happy birthday!)" I clutched the back of his t-shirt. Then with one final jolt we seperated.

"Hey, I said no!" I pouted out.

"I know..." he simrked. He was going through the drawer in my house with his stuff in it. He pulled out some pants, and walked out the room. I sighed, I put on a t-shirt, and some shorts, and went downstairs. I was puzzled because I smelled something fruity. I walked around the corner and saw Fabian and his sexy abs (XD) in my kitchen. I fixed my hair, aww he still has bed head, and bounced in. I pecked his cheek, and he gave me a 1 armed hug. Considering he probably didn't want to stab me with the knife in the other hand.

"Can I help!" I asked.

"Sure... Dice some strawberries, and apples please?" I walked towards the fridege, and grabbed an apple, and looked for the strawberries.

"Fabi-"

"On the counter to your left!" he laughed out without looking up. I turned my head to the left and sure enough, there were strawberries!

"Thanks!" I giggled.

"Any time Nina, any time." I grabbed a knife, and began dicing. We diced for a while until I cut my finger.

"Shit!"

"Awww, Nines you need to be careful! Come on." He took me off to the bathroom and sat me on the sink. He cleaned my finger, and put a bandage on was dead silent and we were really close. I didn't know what to do so I decided to make small talk seeing as to we were right next to each other, and the air was getting awkward.

"Fabian?"

"Yes Nina?"

"How much do you love me?" So much for small talk... Well it was a good enough question. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I avoided eye contact. I think I bit off more than I could chew!

"Nina?"

"Mhmmm?" I murmurred back.

"Look at me... In the eyes." Damn he's clever! I lifted my head and met his eyes. " I love you more than you love watching the sunset more than the sunrise, because after you watch the stars. I love you more than you love laying on thin sheets over the grass in the spring because of the clouds and the way nature looks. I love you more than you love romance movies because it gives you a chance to snuggle up next to me. But most of all I love you more than anyone'll ever know. Except for maybe you. O.k?" I was staring into his eyes pretty hard. His gaze was firm, but soft at the same time. Filled with love and nervousness. What, did he think I wouldn't love him?

"Mhmmm." I nodded my head slowly and hummed out my response like a 5 year old who just got into some serious trouble.

"Nina, why'd you ask that question?" he asked, hurt and confusion staining his eyes. I just wanted to know! Geez. I love Fabian! Time to tell him.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to know, and I was trying to make small talk, when it just sorta came out, I don't know I guess I'm ju-" I got cut off by Fabian's mouth on mine. I hopped off the sink, and as the kiss got more intense, my back began arching backward over the sink, and I clutched his shirt. I hugged him when we seperated, and there was a silence.

"W-we-we should uhh... Probalbly, g-go-" I said gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah..." He laughed. He took my hand and we went back into the kitchen. The clock said 8:05. Gives us 1 hour and 55 minutes. I finished dicing, and he was blending some peaches and mangoes. When done, he picked up the blender and rinsed it out. He took a banana and the strawberries, and blended those.

"What are the apples for?" I asked curious.

"This..." he said. He picked up a diced apple and dramaticaly dropped it in the bowl of mango peach mix.

"Then what are the rest for?" I smirked. He gave me an 'Oh really?' look. I grinned and put some more in while he did the strawberry banana mix. We stirred it up, used cinnamon, and ate. We had some of both, and I dabbed my finger in some, and tapped Fabian's nose. He went cross eyed trying to look at his nose. I grinned proud of my work. He poked me in the side and I shot up and laughed. I ran knowing what was coming next. He chased me around my house, and I accidentaly went into a dead end hallway. He was at the beginning of the hall way closing in on me. He put both his hands on the wall and I was officialy closed in on. He smirked, kissed my ear, and whispered;

"I love you so, so much." His breath was cool and gave me shivers. Well, he knew he had a hold over me, and he definetly just used it. I am so weak right now. I have a hold over him, but his is definetly more powerful. He wrapped his arms around my waist. My eyes were closed, but my mouth was slightly open. Then he kissed my shoulder, neck, cheek, then ear again, and whispered;

"Gotcha." That was it. I just lost it. I lost all balance in my legs, and melted into his arms. I couldn't help it, I had to have his lips on mine.

"Kiss me." I said out of breath. See what his hold on me does! He scooped me up took me to the couch, and layed me down. We bagan making out like it was our last kiss. Hopefully it isn't. 5 minutes into the kiss I stopped, grabbed the remote beside me, and turned on some music. Neighbors Know My Name by Trey Songz came on. Yeah, it was on repeat. I wrapped my legs around his back, and my hands fiercedly trailed through his hair. His hands were rubbing that skin in between my shirt and shorts. My hips kept wiggling, and his tounge glided on the bottom of my lip. I willingly let him in. Our tounges danced in perfect harmony. My heart was beating pretty fast and I could feel his going to the same rhythm as mine. My grip with my legs got tighter, and the kiss got more fierce. I wasn't letting go any time soon, and neither was he. He was winning, and I wasn't losing, but right now he has mouth domination. He broke our lips apart, and I got a sudden jolt of depression. Then he kissed my shoulder, and I got automatically joyful again. I giggled as he moved up my collar bone, leaving a trail of kisses, up my cheek. Gosh, he's teasing! With every 2 kisses up, he'd go back down 1.

"Fabian..." I moaned out. His soft kisses marked my body, and he kept making his way up until he reached my ear. He kissed the top, lightly bit it, and whispered something to me.

"If you ever leave me again..." He paused for dramatic effect. We gazed into each others eyes and he finished. "...I'll die."

We stopped kissing as we sat up. Me sitting on his lap and my feet propped up on the couch. Him leaning in for the occasional peck on the lips. Wow, all that happened in 45 minutes It's now 8:50. He rubbed my thighs, and held my arms around his neck eyes closed, and yet full of love. 


	17. Bday Start

Fabian's POV

I was cuddled up next to Nina at 9:00 a.m. Then she just got up! Dang! She took my hand and swept me up the stairs. Once up, she gave me directions.

"O.k. Here's how it's gonna go down. You're going to take a shower, and then get dressed. Casual. Oh, and put swim trunks and my swimsuit in a duffel bag. I stole the trunks from you. They're in that 2nd drawer of stuff I stole from you, but didn't want to give back." she said while blushing. I started the shower in Nina's upstairs bathroom. Then got in. I took a hot shower, and in 5 minutes came out, brushed my teeth, and then got dressed. The whole proccess took me about 2o minutes. I decided to go to Nina's room to see what she was up to. Without knocking (Like an idiot...) I opened the door and popped my head in. Sure enough there was Nina in a towel standing with her hair in another towel. I blushed, and she looked at me and laughed.

"Mr. Tomato head?" she giggled out. I knew she was talking about me so I looked up and raised my eyebrows. "Can yuo pass me that brush?" I looked over to the brush she was pointing at, and passed it to her. She took it, unwrapped her hair, ducked her head down, and then flipped it back up. She walked over to her vanity, and began brushing her hair. I decided to make conversation.

"How are you wearing your hair?" I asked.

"Hmm... Probably just going to brush it through while it's wet and wear it down." she replied.

"You'd look nice like that." I stated the obvious as her cheeks went a light shade of pink. I pulled up a chair next to her and straddled it. I sat there watching her brush her hair. I never took time to notice how it falls over her shoulders so wondrously. She eventually turned towards me.

"What?" she asked, voice filled with curiosity. "Oh, you don't like it do you!"

"No, no, no, no, no! I love it! It's just, I never really noticed how perfectly your hair drapes over your shoulders." she smiled.

"Thanks!" she kisssed my nose. "Now out, I gotta get dressed!" and with that, she pushed me out the door. I sat on her couch for another 20 minutes, waiting for her. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I decided to hide.

"Her I come Fabi-" she looked aroound the room puzzled, and I snuck up behind her, and crossed my arms on her stomach. She looked up at me and grinned. I kissed her forehead, whispered I love you, and she hugged me. With that we were off.

Mick's POV

Nina and Fabian, came to Fabian's door, and Nina knocked the secret knock. We quickly opened the door, and pulled Nina in, and slammed it before Fabian could come in. She hopped over the couch, and hid with me and Mara. Patricia and Jerome were behind in the closet, and Amber and Alfie were behind the arm of the chair. The lock jiggled, and Fabian walked in and turned on the lights.

"BOOOOO!" Jerome and Patricia screamed.

"SUPRISE!" the rest of us screamed.

"GAHH!" Fabian screamed. We started cracking up.

"I grabbed Mara's hand, and ran, while she grabbed Patricia's, who grabbed Jerome's, who grabbed Amber's, who grabbed Nina's, who grabbed Fabian's, who panicked. We loaded into Amber's car and were quished. Alfie and Jerome in the front. Fabian and Nina were sitting on top of the head rests in the back, while the roof was down, and Mara, Patricia, and I were sitting in the backseat. No one had on a seatbelt, an I'm pretty sure we're speeding too. Then we got to the beach where Patricia and Jerome went to for their date.

You'll never believe who we saw there. 


	18. The Moments

Alfie's POV

They harrassed the girls, and a specific one assaluted Nina! What the hell! It was my turn to speak up.

"Guys, let's just go onto the boardwalk first!" I stated.

"O.k. But first off, I'm taking off my shirt, and into my bikinin top." Amber, was apparently hot. In more than 1 way. Let me stop. Then we snuck towards the boardwalk without getting noticed and began to have fun. 10:00 a.m. brings lots of fun! I won Amber a teddy bear by knocking down the 10 bottles with a baseball. It was pink with purple zebra print. Which didn't make sense, but it was cute anyways. Mick won Mara a stuffed elaphant by getting 87 with his throwing speed. Fabian won Nina a stuffed tiger by hitting 1 of those things with a hammer. Jerome won a stuffed puppy for Patricia by doing one of those dart things... From 115 feet away with 1 balloon at a time. Afterwards, we were having a really good time. We went to a stand thing and got refreshments.

"What'll it be?" asked the waiter, directing his question towards me.

"An ice lolly for me and sour gummy bears for the lady." I responded putting my arm around her shoulders and givng her a squeeze.

"How about you?" the waiter directed to Jerome and Patricia

"Hmmm... Slushie for me and lemonade for the beauty." Jerome ordered kissing her cheek. The waiter raised his eyebrows at Mick, showing he was listening.

"String candy for me, and a large lollipop for my girl." Mick replied as he twirled her and she giggled.

"And..." said the waiter to Fabian.

"Orange pop for me, and cookie dough ice cream for the lovely." Fabian said playing with her hair.

"O.k. coming out in about 15 minutes." the waiter guy asked. Now that I think of it, he's more of a cashier since we came to him but... Whatever. We sat around talking, until the stiff came out. We thanked the guy, payed or 15 dollars, and left. We were walking down the street when we saw those rude boys from the club. They were approaching us, and we all began choking from shock, and Alfie hit Mick in the head from pointing again. When we were done we saw that they were in front of us. We got in front of our girls, and the other team started.

"So, this looks adorable! Choking on sweets like pathetics." the head guy, Davion, spat at.

"That's only 'cuz we saw you, now, why don't you move you gang to the side, before I bust up your ass again!" shouted Fabian. Scared looks, and death looks filled the air. They moved, and we passed through. We decided to go to a few stores, and we got the girls shades. The kind that don't sheild your eyes. Then the girls went to the bathroom.

Mara's POV

We went to the bathroom, and saw 3 of the 4 boys waiting for us. So we ran back in before they could grab us. We went to the other door on the other side, and saw the head boy. Damn he's annoying!

"Leave you creep!" shouted Nina.

"NO. What do Americans say? Free country?"

"I never thought I'd hate my nationality so much right now..." Nina muttered. "Look just get out of our way!"

"Not until I get what I want!"

"And what's that!" Nina was red with fury.

He leaned in and whispered, "You..."

That apparently set her over the top, 'cuz what she said next was pretty angry.

"OH YOU SICK FUCK!" She grabbed her flipflop and smacked his face with it.

"LOOK BITCH! I GET WHAT I WANT, AND IF I WANT YOU, I'LL GET YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT PRINCE ROMEO! NOW," he grabbed her arm and continued. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Nina only smirked. This boy really doesn't know what happens when you grab Nina's arm. She flipped him, and he fell onto the ground. Nina stepped back a few feet, and then ran and flipped onto his stomanch. He felt the pain, and let out a cry. Nina had her arms up.

"How's my landing girls?" she asked. We gave her a look.

"It's a little off..." I pointed out. She looked down and said oh. Then she stomped on his no-no-square, and he cried out in pain.

"How bout now?" she asked. We clapped. Then the rest of his crew ran away and ran into our boys.

"Girl's what happened here?" asked Fabian.

"This sick fuck over here" Nina said stomping on him. "was harrassing us!"

"Nina love, did he grab your arm, and get off him." Nina stepped off and nodded her head.

"He whispered in my ear!" she pouted out. Fabian got pissed and handed Nina over to Mick.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" he shouted as he was kicking him like crazy. When he was done, he stopped to admire his work, and we left to hit the beach.

Patricia's POV

I just had the wickedest thought! And if that wasn't a word it tis now!

"Guys! Come on let's go up!" I said getting excited. I was pointing towards the cliff, and decided I wanted to fall off again. So we took off our skinny jeans, and flipflops, stuck them onto th beach towel, and ran up.

"You guys ready for this?" Jeromes asked. He turned around, stood on the edge, grabbed my waist, and waited for the others to mimick us.

"1..." Jerome said looking at the guys.

"2..." I said looking at the girls.

"3...!" we shouted looking into each others eyes. We all fell back, Me and Jerome laughing, Fabian, Mick, and Alfie relaxing, and Nina, Mara, and Amber screaming. Then...

SPLOOSH!

We all came up, and gasped for air.

"THAT WAS SO FUN!" Nina shouted out. "Let's go in a different position!" she brought up a pretty good idea. We did one with the couples kissing, the guys holding the girls bridal style, and each of us did an individual flip. It was pretty fun! Afterwards we just swam around in the water, and I found Jerome. Actually he found me, because he pulled me down by the foot, and I screamed. Under the water, he rubbed my arms and kissed me, until we washed up onto shore, and began coughing. We busted out laughing, and waited for the others to come up from the water. Knowing, what was going on down there. We played with water guns that he had secretly brought, and that's when Amber and Alfie washed up on shore.

Amber's POV

I was swimming around when Alfie pulled me by the shoulders from behind. He turned me around and kissed me in the deep water. It was at my neck! Then a wave came and washed us up on shore. We began cracking up and Jerome shot me with the water gun. Alfie stole his gun and shot Jerome back. Jerome took Patricia's gun and they started a war. So we sat and made a sand castle. With a working moat! Then we waited for the other 4 to come back up, and that's when Mick and Mara washed up on shore.

Mick's POV

I grabbed Mara by the arm. She was splashing around in the water, and I pulled her close and kissed her. We were pretty much standing on the sand, and some water came up, got under my feet, and made us fall. We began laughing, and we waited for Nina and Fabian. Mick snatched Jerome's water gun and shot me, while I stole Alfie's. Alfie went to go chase Amber around the beach, and Jerome helped Patricia finish the sand castle. Then Nina and Fabian washed up on shore.

Fabian's POV

Nina splashed water on me and ran. So I chased her. When I caught up to her I grabbed her waist, and kissed her on the sand. I wasn't holding her very tightly because she ran out of my grip and into the water. When I reached out to her, I got her waist, and we fell in. A few minutes later we were washed up on the beach. I saw a chases, sand castles, water gun fights, and the time. 4:00 p.m.

"Guys," I said. Eeryone averted their attention towards me. "Let's jump off the cliff one last time. But let's get it on video." I took my video camera and we ran up to the cliff one last time. Just like teenagers. We latched hands with me on the end holding Nina's hand, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Mara, and the chain ended with Mick. We put the camera on record. Then I said a group message.

"I love Nina, like Alfie loves Amber, Mick loves Mara, and Jerome loves Patricia. We are going to jump off this cliff to symbolize our forever friendship, adn the fact that it's an overall Kodak moment helps too so here we go!" I took the camera, set it up, and we jumped. 


	19. Happy Ending

Fabian's POV

We're on our way home after the beach jump, and getting my camera. Then I remembered something... Tonight there is a dance I wanna take Nina to. Mick, Alfie, and Jerome know about it too. Tonight, we propose! We got ring that one day when the girls came home without pants on...

What was with that anyways?

Well, we have a plan. It's a formal dance with proper dancing and slow songs. So we point to something imaginary, and take out the ring and when she turns around, the reaction happens.

"Girls! The 4 of us are going to take you out tonight, there's a dance and we wanna go with you guys on a date. It's formal. So how's that sound?" The girls grinned and nodded.

Mara's POV

Tonight I get to go on a date with Mick. It's a quad date! We were all getting ready in Nina's room. We put on some nice dresses, and did our make-up. We weren't waering our colors, but the outfits were still nice. We went to the door after hearing some knocks. This time we walked out and saw a limosine parked in Nina's driveway and the guys. A limosine! Amber let out a girlish squeal and kissed Alfie. Nina gave Fabian a look that said "You didn't have to..." and Fabian gave Nina a look that said "Yes I did... You know that..." Patrica hugged Jerome, and I kissed Mick's cheek. We walked to the limo, and got in. There was a radio back here, so we turned it on. Just a Dream by Nelly came on. The boys flushed red, and turned the station, leaving us puzzled. On the next station, Neighbor's Know My Name by Trey Songz came on, and Fabian and Nina flushed red. So Nina turned the station. On THIS station Crack a Bottle by Eminem came on and us girls flushed red. So I turned it and Blame it on the Alchohol by Jamie Foxx came on and we cracked up, so Mick changed it to the next station and Best You Never Had by Leona Lewis came on. So Amber changed it. Back to December by Taylor Swift came on, and we sat in comfortable silence, cuddling and holding hands. Then we pulled up to the place. Many people were socializing, so we got onto the dance floor.

Fabian's POV

We're 2 hours into the dance, and now it's time to put the plan into action.

"Hey... Shat's that over there?" I asked. The guys got the hint and we got on 1 knee. We took out our rings, and opened them.

"What are you talking about Fabi-" she turned around and saw.

Fabina's POV

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is..."

Amfie's POV

"Boo... Is this for real?"

"Uh-huh..."

Patrome's POV

"Are you fucking with my head?"

"No..."

Mickara's POV

"Is this a dream?"

"Not at all..."

Third Person's POV

Nina grabbed Fabian's shoulders and kissed him. That's a yes. Amber lifted Alfie's chin and kissed him. Also a yes. Patricia grabbed Jerome's tie pulled him up and kissed him. Another yes. While Mara dropped to her knees and kissed Mick. Of coures a yes.

"Yes?" the guys chorused nervously.

"YES!" the girls chorused back.

Fabian picked Nina up and span her around while kissing her. Alfie span Amber as if they were dancing, and kissed her. Jerome scooped up Patricia and kissed her. Mick grabbed Mara and kissed her. Afterwards they all met up at Fabian's house.

Fabian's POV

When we got to my house, we all split. I was in my room with Nina. Alfie was on my couch with Amber. Jerome was in the guest room with Patricia. Mick was in that other room in my house that's just sorta... There... I was steady kissing Nina, her kissing back. We were lying down in bed, and I pinned her arms above her head, and began kissing her neck. She used her feet to rub my legs. Bliss...

Alfie's POV

I was on Fabian's couch kissing Amber. She had her legs wrapped around my back, and I was whispering in her ear, and she would giggle, and say my name. Wonderful...

Jerome's POV

I was in Fabian's guest room kissing Patricia against the wall. Her hands were playing around in my hair. I rubbed her back in circles, and every now and then she would rub the back of my ears with the soft padding of her thumbs. Love...

Mick's POV

This room had noting but a chair in it. So I sat in it, and Mara straddled me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close as we kissed. She rubbed my arms up and down, and we kept kissing. Great...

Nina's POV

I woke up and made some of that stuff that Fabian taught me to make. I had on his pants and a t-shirt I left here, and I brushed through my hair, and teeth so I was clean. I was chopping the apples, being very sure not to cut my fingers off. Then suddenly I felt 2 arms around my waist. My breathing hitched, my chopping stopped, and my heart sped up. I looked over at his arms and saw he was, once again, shirtless.

"Good morning..." he whispered dead into my ear. What he was doing, I have no idea. Why he was doing it, still no idea.

"Hi..." I tried to say, but it came out barely audible.

"What'cha up to?" he's winning...

"Cutting fruit..."

"Need any help?" he put his hands on my waist, and started swaying me back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"Uhh... Um, yeah, sure." He rubbed my shoulders, kissed my ear and grabbed a banana. He put the strawberries and the banana in the blender. Every now and then I would see him look over at me and I would just smile a little. When done, he got a bowl and put the mix in it. I stuck half of the apple dices in and stirred with cinnamon. He rinsed out the blender, grabbed a mongoe and a peach and put the peach in the bleander. He skinned the mango and dropped it in. Once blended, he put the blend in a bowl, the blender in the sink, and i mixed the apples with the cinnamon and the mix. We ate. Halfway through, I dotted his nose with the stuff and he went cross eyed. He gave me a look, but instead of poking me, he kissed me.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you more." I said back.

"Hasn't Victor told you you're a terrible liar?"

"Yeah, and that wasn't a lie!" I retorted.

"No, it was 'cuz I definetly love you more!"

"Do not!" I shouted like a 5 year old.

"I do too!" he said This went on for a minute or so until Amber walked in with Alfie.

"What's going on here!" Amber asked.

"Nina says she loves me more than I love her!" Fabian explained.

"Fabian, that's not true." Alfie said. Fabian stuck his tounge out.

"Nina, Fabian loves you just as much as you love him." Amber said. I stuck my tounge out.

"Now kiss and make up." Amber said. I hugged Fabian kissed him, and said love you. We didn't get to finish eating, because Mick came down and took our food and ate it. It was sad. You know, until Mara scolded him and he looked down in shame. He just kinda took it while we weren't looking. We were laughing and talking just like many years ago. It brings me back...

Third Person's POV

The Anubis house grown ups were having a great time as they all went back home. Life was great, and noting could be better. So what's the next chapter in their life? No one knows for now. But that's the great part isn't it? The unpredictability. Life's a wild ride, so live it enjoy it and never let it end!

FIN 


	20. Afterwards

...AFTERWARDS...

...FINA...

"Sarah!" Nina shouted throughout the house looking for her daughter

"Nina!" Fabian shouted as he entered his house, coming home from work.

"Hey, baby." Nina responded and pecked his lips.

"What's going on here?" Fabian asked.

"Hide and seek..." Nina was looking everywhere but couldn't find the 3 year old anywhere.

"Nina, let's be ratoinal... Sarah may be 3, but she can't fit under the couch!" Nina looked up and sighed.

"I guess you're right... But I'm winning this game!" Then she walked off and you could hear a scream of AHA! and giggling. Fabian walked upstairs.

"You found her?" he asked.

"Yup!"

"DADDYYYYYYY!" Fabian was bent over ready to embrace her. She ran over and hopped in her arms. Her large brown eyes twinkled, and her hair was draped over her shoulders. She was wearing a light pink top, whichn Aunty Amber gave her, and gym shorts. Around her neck fit perfectly, Nina's Eye of Horus locket. "How was work daddy!" she asked with curiostiy.

"Yeah, how was work at the record studio dad?" You see, Fabian owned a record studio, so yeah.

"Good, mom. O.k. now Firefly time for bed."

"Awwww! Tell me a story please!" and with that, they walked out to tuck in their little girl.

...AMFIE...

"Boo, you're home!" Amber threw herself at her husband Alfie, after he got off work at the hospital. He's a doctor who performs big surgeries.

"Yup. Where are the kids?" he asked, hipsa round her waist.

"They were sleeping..." she mumled as 1 of her children walked down the stairs.

"Mum, Allison's crying again!" their 6 year old Jeremy complained, as he came down the stairs with messy blonde rubbing his blue eyes.

"ALLISON!" Amber shouted up the stairs to call down her child.

"Y-y-yes m-mommy?" Sniffled Allison. Her blonde hair was a little messy, and her 3 year old brown eyes were filled with tears.

"What's wrong baby?" Amber asked concerned.

"Jack woke me, with a scare!" Allison pouted out.

"JACK!" Amber screamed up the stairs. Jeremy's twin came down looking just like him. "Apolagize to your sister, I have told you too many times NOT to scare her!"

"Sorry Allison..."

"It's o.k. Jacky." She hugged him.

"M-kay troops, off to bed!" Alfie commanded, and with that, they were up the stairs.

...PATROME...

"TRIXIIIIE! I"M BACK WITH THE TWINS!"

"Oh finally! It's about time you got off work! What took so long! You're a lawyer!" Patricia questioned.

"The twins took so long! They got into a conversation with another set of twins! How ironic!"

"So... Tori, Travis, how was dad's job?"

"I got bored until I saw all the cool stuff in dad's desk!" replied Travis.

"I got bored until I saw Travis with the cool stuff in dad's desk!" replied Tori. Patricia laughed. Jerome grimaced.

"What exactly did you play with?" he questioned.

"The duck! It makes funny noises!" Jerome laughed. Patricia gave him a look.

"Anyways, you 2 are 5, and don't need to be up so late. Go to bed jellybeans!"

"Awwww!" the twins let out a wail as their green eyes went downcast and their blonde hair draped over their shoulder. Then they ascended up towards the stairs.

...MICKARA...

"Hey, Mara!" Mick shouted as he walked into his house.

"Hey Mick!" Mara kissed her husband and their son gagged.

"And this is why you have no girlfriend my son. No mac at all..." Max's cheeks went red, and his blue eyes looked away.

"WHAT?" Mara asked Mick.

"Oh, nothing... It's a man thing."

"Uh-huh, yeah, well keep it a boy thing considering he's only 6..."

"Can do babes." Mick winked at her.

"Mum, can I play football with dad!"

"Not tonight bumbly bee. It's getting late! Go to bed actually!"

"Yay!"

"Shower!" Mara pointed to him as he was running towards the stairs.

"Awww." and he slowed down and trudged up the stairs, his jet black hair covering his eyes. 


End file.
